Her name was Mimic
by naughty-as-candy
Summary: Mimic arrives at the Xavier institute. This is what happens to her while she's there. There is romance, jealousy, action and smut. Rated M For bad language and eventual smut in later chapters, when finally the two characters come to their senses! Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the story of Mimic and what happens when she enters the Xavier institute. Warnings for bad language and eventual smut. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not! I can't wait to see what you guys think! I'm not sure whether to continue this so reviews/comments are welcome. Disclaimer; I own nothing apart from my own character. :D Hope you like it! xxx

* * *

"Everybody, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome her to the institute." Storm smiled warmly at the girl at the back of the classroom, as every other student turned to stare at the newcomer.

Her name was Mimic.

She shifted uneasily under their scrutiny. They all took in her appearance including the livid purple bruise around her eye and the split in her full lips. She defiantly held her head high and sat down in the nearest seat she came to. She would never show weakness. Ever.

Storm carried on with the lesson trying to smooth over the awkward silence. Mimic just kept her head down, she didn't want attention. She would be leaving soon anyway – it was best not to make friends. As soon as she could she would be running down that long driveway and back into the night, where she belonged. She didn't belong here in this mansion with other mutants. She was dangerous. That's what she told Professor Xavier, but he didn't listen. They thought they were rescuing her.

Idiots.

* * *

They found her in a disused station. She had found a room that was still weatherproof and barricaded the door. She boarded up the windows with whatever she could find. She was safe. She waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for, maybe death, who knows? But she waited. She hardly slept; she needed to be awake in case _he_ came back. She was weak when they came to 'save' her - that was her only excuse for how she didn't escape. Adamantium claws ripped through the barricade easily leaving the doorway empty. She watched through half lidded eyes as a man (who she later learned was Wolverine) looked at her, startled to find a young girl. "Storm! Jean!" He shouted to the two women while lifting Mimic off the bed as she slowly passed out.

When she next woke she was in a white room, with only the quiet beeping of medical apparatus to disturb the silence. She opened her eyes slowly to see a man covered in blue fur inspecting a clipboard next to her bed. Before she could utter a word he said "Ah, you're awake. Wonderful. My name is Hank McCoy, I'm a doctor here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Could you tell me your name?"

Mimic just looked at him in horror; "What have you done? What HAVE YOU DONE!!? PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK WHERE I WAS!"

Hank just looked at her in confusion, "Now, now dear there's no need to panic. You are quite safe. Professor Xavier is on his way to see you. If you just-"

"PUT ME BACK!" As Mimic shouted the last word a wave of power erupted from her, sending Hank and most of the contents of the room smashing into the opposite wall.

"Shit." She started to pull off all the wires that were connected to her as Hank was still in a daze. She swung her legs over the bed and thanked god that she wasn't wearing a stupid hospital gown. She had managed to sneak out of the door and was halfway down the corridor when a man in a wheelchair appeared at the end of the corridor. "I see you are already awake. Welcome to the Xavier Institute. It's a safe place for mutants like you and I. My name is Professor Xavier and this is Jean." He gestured to a tall red-headed woman by his side, she smiled warmly.

"Why did you move me? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Mimic's eyes flashed in anger.

"If we hadn't moved you, you would be dead; that station was about to be demolished. Now, Jean will find you some clothes and then we shall talk, after I have checked on Dr. McCoy of course." Professor Xavier powered past her and into the room she had just exited as Jean turned the other way.

Seeing no other option for the moment, Mimic followed Jean into a room with strange leather uniforms hung up next to sleek closets.

"Here we are. I thought that you would like some clothes to cover up. Wouldn't want to walk around the institute like that now would we?" Jean smiled as she passed a small bundle of folded up clothes to Mimic.

"Lady, I'm not five. No need to patronise me." As Mimic dressed, Jean took in the painfully thin ribs and the blotchy bruises that covered her torso. Jean's smile faltered.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Mimic just snorted in return. It was a skill that she prided herself on; making people uncomfortable. Mimic smiled to herself, well this should 'talk' with the professor should be fun (!)

Once she was dressed, Jean escorted Mimic up to Professor Xavier's office. She felt ridiculous; she was wearing the school's tracksuit. It had the logo on every piece of clothing; she may as well be a walking advert. She sat down heavily in the chair while Jean moved to stand behind Professor Xavier. "We have searched all our computers and there seems to be no record of you at all. So, I would like you to stay here at the school, we can keep you safe and we can teach you how to control your powers. Then you can leave and have a relatively normal life." Mimic just scowled. "Or we can contact child services." They really left her little choice.

"Well. Both choices are just _so_ enticing you know I really can't choose, but I suppose if I must then I'll stay." Mimic's sarcasm was scathing but the Professor seemed unfazed.

"Wonderful. I'll get Storm to show you to your new room, it's quite late and your body needs to recuperate. You will find your things already in your room."

As he finished speaking, a woman with white hair walked into the room. "If you'd like to follow me?"

Mimic got up from her chair and followed the older woman up the stairs.

Storm walked along the corridor and stopped in front of a wooden door. "Well, this is it. You're very lucky you have a room all to yourself. Goodnight Mimic, I'll see you in the morning for class. It starts at 9 am sharp in the classroom we passed on the way here." With that Storm turned and walked away.

* * *

Mimic opened the door to reveal a modest room with a single bed and en suite bathroom. She walked across the room to the large window that looked over the grounds. _Are they stupid? She didn't want to be here and yet they put her in a room with a window that actually opens. Yeah that's really smart. _Mimic thought to herself as she grabbed her rucksack that someone had placed in 'her' room and opened the window. She quietly climbed out of the window and carefully shut it behind her. She had a little bit of difficulty getting down to the ground from two floors up but she managed. She landed on the grass with a soft thump. She got to her feet and ran down the lawn to the looming gates, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She swore violently as she noticed a silhouette leaning nonchalantly against the gates. "Where do you think you're going Kid?" A low voice asked her. It was the man with the adamantium claws. _Wolverine_. He smirked "And a kid your age shouldn't know words like that."

She sighed. Another person patronising her - Great! "Well you know I was just thinking of taking a midnight stroll, round my new home." She lied easily.

"Kid, I've run away enough times to recognise when someone else is doing it. C'mon, Chuck said that you got to stay." He gestured for her to turn back the way she had come. She stubbornly didn't move a muscle. "Or do you want me to carry you back?" He reached out, but she shrank from his touch and stomped back up the hill, towards the school. Wolverine followed chuckling quietly thinking to himself; _She's feisty. _

And after a restless night, that's how she found herself in the classroom being introduced to the other students.

While the lesson dragged on Mimic thought about her plans. Would it be inconceivable to stay? At least until she could control her powers better and maybe she would see Wolverine again. She couldn't help but be drawn to him. After all, she was only human.

Weeks passed and still Mimic didn't make any friends. It wasn't that she was unfriendly it was just that she wasn't used to having to be sociable. It was exhausting. She often escaped to the garage to see Wolverine. Or Logan, as she had heard others call him. She slipped into the large garage and searched until she found a pair of jeans clad legs sticking out from under a motorbike. "Hand me that wrench would ya?" Logan asked her. Of course he had known she was in the garage the moment she stepped through the door. He had taken to liking her visits, she never spoke much and that's how he liked it. At first he had been puzzled by her constant visits but over time he had come to enjoy them. "You know kid, if you like motors so much I have a book that might interest ya." Mimic stared at Logan's legs. She didn't even know Logan could _read_, let alone _own_ any books. "Cool." He smirked at her short reply and got up from under the bike. "It's in my room, follow me."

Professor Xavier was worried. He had kept a close eye on Mimic since she joined the school and he was concerned because she hadn't made many friends. So to help remedy this situation he asked Storm to talk to Rogue for him.

Storm bumped into Rogue in the corridor between classes; "Rogue! I've been looking for you. I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

Rogue frowned slightly; "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, you know the new student that joined a couple of weeks ago? Mimic?"

"The girl who's by herself a lot? She's the tall one with black hair right?" Rogue queried.

"Yeah. That's her. Well, she doesn't seem to be making many friends at the moment and as her powers are similar to yours I was wondering if you could maybe, you know, befriend her?" Storm looked at Rogue, waiting for her answer.

"Her powers are similar? How?" Rogue was intrigued; she had never really met another mutant like her before.

"Well, if she touches another mutant she can mimic their powers, but she doesn't endanger their lives." Rogue felt a stab of jealousy; Mimic could touch people without fear while she could not. Storm continued "And you know I thought of another thing you have in common. She is often at the garage as well. She visits Logan, just like you used to." Storm was oblivious to the raging anger that had engulfed Rogue. She felt obsolete, _who was this girl? Was she trying to replace her? She had powers like hers and she was trying to monopolise Logan_. Rogue quickly smiled; "Of course I'll talk to her."

By this time, Mimic was on her way out of Logan's room smiling to herself. She had just left Logan; she liked visiting him because he gave her space. He didn't try to make her talk or put pressure on her to be sociable. Rogue saw her exit Logan's room, her anger heightened. She decided to wait outside Mimic's room so that Logan wouldn't hear what she was about to do.

As Mimic rounded the corner of the corridor she noticed a girl waiting outside her door. She was a pretty girl, clothes covered her entire body and she had two white streaks in her hair. Mimic smiled slightly; "Hi."

Rogue glared at Mimic; "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave Logan alone, he's mine!" Rogue grabbed her by the throat with her bare hand and pinned her to the wall. Mimic felt a draining sensation, almost as if the life were being sucked out of her. She realised it must be the girls power. She struggled to raise her hand and clamp it onto the girl's wrist. Mimic was using her own power against her. They stared at each other, both in immense pain but neither willing to give in.

Mimic didn't hear the footsteps rounding the corner, but her opponent obviously did. She let go of Mimic's throat hastily. Logan's voice floated round the corner; "Mimic you forgot the book..." Before Mimic even had time to drop her hand, she was slammed away from the girl. Someone was shouting "Rogue! Rogue! Are you alright?"

Mimic blinked wearily, Logan was on the floor next to a collapsed Rogue. He looked at Mimic accusingly. "What have you done?" His anger radiated off him as he growled low in his throat.

Mimic realised how cunning Rogue was in that moment. When she had heard Logan coming, she had dropped her hand and made it seem like Mimic was attacking Rogue instead of defending herself.

"What?! It's not how it looked!" Mimic tried to explain, but Rogue was murmuring to Logan so he ignored her. "Screw this." Mimic stalked off, not wanting to be there. As she looked back she caught Rogue smiling triumphantly while Logan glared after her. _Bitch, _Mimic hated her. What had she ever done to her?

Mimic stormed out of the building into the grounds and the cool night air. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. She wouldn't go back in there tonight, _what was the point? No-one would believe her anyway_. She found her favourite bench, the night wasn't too cold and it didn't look like it would rain. So she lay down on the bench, hoping to get some semblance of sleep. She had slept in worse places.

* * *

The morning came and with it a sense of dread. _Mimic, can you please come to my office? _The Professors voice spoke into her head. She briefly closed her eyes; then reluctantly got up off the bench. Her neck felt sore, she carefully felt the tender bruises in a ring around her neck. She quickly covered them with her collar. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. She didn't need it. As she walked through the halls, the students she passed gave her looks full of disgust. Whispers followed her every move, obviously everybody had heard about her fight with Rogue. Occasionally a shoulder would bump into hers or a foot would swipe at her shoes. She stumbled but thankfully did not fall.

She reached the Professors door; she tentatively reached for the door handle. She entered the room and glanced up at the other occupants before meeting the Professor's eyes, defiantly. Logan, Storm, Jean and Rogue all had their eyes trained on her.

The Professor took in her tired eyes and defensive behaviour; "I wanted to hear all sides of the story, before we take any action. I have heard from Logan what he saw, Rogue feels too distressed to tell me what happened so we can only ask you."

"Well why don't you just read my mind?" Mimic retorted angrily.

"Because that is an invasion of privacy and I would prefer to hear it from you." The Professor looked directly at Mimic knowingly.

"Well, you can tell if I'm lying can't you?" At this Rogue paled slightly. "She's a head case. I was just walking along minding my own business and –"

The Professor interrupted her for a moment, by holding up his hand. Mimic immediately fell silent. "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to continue this later. I wouldn't have called you if I knew we were going to be interrupted so soon, but it seems that there is some kind of emergency with the Senate. They want to pass an anti-mutant law. Jean, Storm come with me. We must stop this. Logan stay here please."

Logan muttered; "Babysitting again. Great."

After a long, tense silence Logan said "Look, we might be here for a long time so can we just work out what the hell happened?"

Rogue tried to look as fragile as possible; "Well, I introduced myself to her and tried to be her friend. Storm had asked me to be nice to her because, you know, she had no friends." At this she smirked pointedly. "Then she just went nuts and attacked me! –"

"That's Bullshit! You –" Mimic was about to unleash a torrent of insults on Rogue when Logan interrupted;

"Shut up! It's her turn first and then you can have your say. Alright!?"

Rogue continued "I couldn't use my powers on her because I didn't want to kill her! I'm not a murderer! Thank god you came along, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't!"

Logan looked at Rogue sympathetically, he turned to Mimic sharply; "Ok, Your turn."

"What's the point? You're never going to believe me! You've already taken her side over mine!" Mimic went to leave.

Logan grabbed her arm and growled "Just tell me!"

"FINE!" Mimic snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Like I said, I was just walking along, going back to my room after I had seen you. She was waiting at my door and then she strangles me round the neck! She started using her power on me, so I used it back on her. What was I supposed to do, just let her do it?!"

Logan could sense truth but he still looked doubtful.

Rogue chose this moment to speak up "YOU provoked me! And I didn't strangle you, you're such a liar!"

"I'm done with this." Mimic turned abruptly and had her hand on the door before Logan grabbed her again. This time he dislodged her jacket and exposed her bruised neck. He withdrew his hand quickly looking at her in astonishment. She stared at him without saying anything. Before he could utter a word she ran out of the room, desperate for him not to see her tears.

As she ran back to her room, she could hear Logan shouting at Rogue. They were having a screaming match.

* * *

She slammed the door of her room after her and collapsed on to the bed. She would not cry. She wouldn't. She didn't know how long she lay there trying not to cry. Thoughts whirled around her head; _how could they turn on her so quickly? Why did no one ever believe her?_ Something like this always happened. She shouldn't have been surprised. She shouldn't have even bothered to unpack. After a while she heard a soft knock on the door. Storm's muffled voice came through the door "Mimic? The Professor would like to see you, please."

Mimic sighed, _when did she get so vulnerable_? She squared her shoulders and steeled herself. She opened the door and saw the concerned look on Storm's face. She didn't speak. Mimic followed Storm down to Professor Xavier's office and found a familiar scene. All the same people were there from earlier. The Professor disturbed the silence; "We have decided that both of you shall be put into the Isolation Room. Rogue you have lied to us and have attacked Mimic without provocation. It is completely unacceptable. Mimic you have intentionally used your powers against a fellow student. This is not how we do things here at the Xavier Institute. Neither of you will be able to use your powers in the room."

Both girls looked at each other with eyes full of hatred. "How long do we have to stay there?" Rogue asked. "A week will be plenty I think." The professor replied.

Mimic exploded; "WHAT THE F-"

"MIMIC!" The Professors voice rang out, full of reproach.

"It's so unfair! I was only defending myself! What do you think she would have done if I hadn't? She attacked me and yet I get punished!" Mimic raged, only slightly quieter than she was before.

"Rogue, Mimic, please follow me." Jean said quietly, before Rogue could shout back.

Rogue and Mimic followed Jean out of the Office to the Isolation room. Logan came up beside Mimic; "Look kid, I just said what I saw. It really looked like you were attacking Rogue...." He trailed off.

Mimic knew this was supposed to be an apology and in Logan's mind it was, but she was too angry to care; "1. I don't need your lame apology. 2. Maybe you should try thinking with that tiny thing you call a brain rather than relying on your sight. And 3; I'm not a Kid so stop calling me one! The name is MIMIC, M-I-M-I-C!" She stepped into the white room with Rogue and glared at Logan as the door closed. She knew why Logan taking Rogue's side hurt so much, it was because she liked him. She had gotten too attached. She liked him too much.

It had only been a couple of days and yet Logan found himself missing the quiet presence of Mimic. He berated himself; _why am I so caught up with a kid? Although... like she said she's not really a Kid._ He remembered asking her how old she was, her reply was; "I dunno, 20 something?" She was so small she could pass for a high school student and she had no education so she was put into the sophomore class with extra classes. He wondered why he missed her presence; he had never craved company before, so why did he keep thinking about her? Suddenly Logan heard a loud crash that shook the walls of the garage. He immediately got out from under the bike and ran out his claws.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of walls crumbling echoed throughout the mansion. The student body and the X-men were alerted to the presence of intruders; including the two detainees in the isolation room. As the door silently opened Mimic looked at it in puzzlement until Rogue explained; "When there's trouble the door to the isolation room automatically opens so that we can fight." It was the first words that had been shared between them since the beginning of their punishment.

"Oh. Right." Mimic said. "Well should we go? I think we should help..."

Mimic tailed off as Rogue was already out of the door and in the hallway. Mimic followed her, as she desperately tried to remember what power she had last absorbed. Mimic caught up with Rogue as she faced their adversaries. Mimic's eyes were immediately drawn to the middle man of the three that faced them. She went pale as she realised who it was.

_James. _

James had been her friend once. They had helped each other on the streets, pooling what little money they had to buy food, finding safe places to sleep and just being there for one another. They had even been more than friends. But that was before _the accident_.

James was a mutant and had known for quite some time, his power was scary and stealthy. He had the ability to affect any person's energy level. He could control his power to varying degrees; the first stage was just lethargy, the second stage was more threatening with the victim becoming unconscious. The third and final stage was death. Mimic did not know she was a mutant when they touched. She didn't know that she had absorbed his power. His 'gift' was passed on through a kiss. So when she returned to the shelter she temporarily called home she had no idea that she carried with her a deadly curse. She settled down for the night with her best friend, Sam, who was more like family to her than anyone else in the world and they slept.

Mimic awoke to a bright morning and smiled at Sam's peaceful sleeping face. She gently shook Sam to awaken her. But she did not wake. She touched Sam's skin, but it was cold. She heard someone crying and calling out Sam's name. It was only later that she realised it was her. Tears streamed freely down her face as she realised her best friend was dead. She sought comfort in the only place she could think of; _James_.

She ran out of the shelter away from the accusations and the stares towards her salvation. But she did not find comfort or peace. "You BITCH! You stole my power! Only I can do that. Only I'm special. What the hell were you doing?!" James shouted into her tearful face as he slammed her up against the brick wall. Mimic was confused; "What? James? What do you mean your power? Do you know what happened to Sam?" James stared at her, thinking hard. "Bring the new guy here." He said over his shoulder to one of his goons. "You stole my power. I need to see if I can still use it."

His 'underling' returned with another younger and scrawnier boy struggling in his grasp. James reached out and touched the small boy as Mimic stood horrified. The boy slowly stopped struggling, his eyes growing heavy. He eventually collapsed to the floor and stopped breathing. Mimic could not believe her eyes. James turned to her and smirked; "Well you're lucky, you didn't steal my power it seems you only borrowed it."

Mimic ran.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore and she ended up in the old disused station where the x-men found her.

And now he was in the mansion, where she was supposed to be safe. "Well Mimic, you look good." James taunted her.

Rogue looked at her incredulously; "You know him? What the fuck?" Mimic ignored her and instead looked at the two men beside James - they didn't look too strong but she knew they would be mutants.

She muttered to Rogue "Can you fight?"

Rogue stared at her, offended; "Of course I can fight. I've done tons of practice in the war room. I can probably fight better than you. Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Mimic just nodded and summoned the last power she had absorbed. It was Logan's. Immediately 3 adamantium claws ran out from between Mimic's knuckles and she gasped in pain as she realised she had not absorbed his healing powers as well.

James spoke to Mimic as her own blood dripped down her claws onto the pristine floor; "I can see you have absorbed another power. Awesome! I came to get you back. You would be a great contribution to the little group I am building. We are all mutants, and if you touched every member that joins, you would have limitless power. Of course you would work for me, so I would be more powerful than we ever dreamed of." He smiled at her. She shuddered at the thought. He continued; "You see every student in this building is under my power. While they sleep I will snatch you away with the least amount of resistance, because the longer you stay here, the longer my power lingers and the closer to death they become."

As one Mimic and Rogue turned away from him and ran. They ran out of the Mansion into the grounds before James could stop them. They had both had the same idea; get James away from the other students as soon as possible. Mimic hoped that by putting distance between James and his victims his power over them would wane. As they reached a large oak tree Mimic and Rogue turned to face James and his two men.

Meanwhile, in the mansion the x-men were prepared to fight. All the students seemed to be asleep but the adults were awake. Logan had caught up with Jean, Storm, Scott and Nightcrawler as they fought a group of mutants. The x-men were much more experienced in combat, so they were able to quickly subdue the intruding mutants. They were all knocked unconscious and taken to the holding cells that Xavier had built. The x-men quickly assessed the situation, they fanned out to explore the mansion. Jean spoke into their minds "All the students are unconscious. I can't wake them up at all."

Suddenly Storm called "Guys! They're waking up over here!" Logan rushed to Storm's location. She was knelt next to a collapsed student who was slowly waking from her sleep. "Are you ok? Can you tell me what happened?" Storm gently asked the girl.

"I-I don't know, one moment I was walking to class and the next there was just...nothing." Logan noticed that other students nearby were becoming conscious.

Jean watched the students wake, but then Scott noticed something. "The further away we walk from this spot the less awake the students become. Whatever's doing this must rely on proximity. We should get all the students we can to this side of the mansion – that way most of them should wake up. Logan you should go away from this point and try to find the source of the power. Whatever it is – shut it down." Logan grudgingly walked away, while the others set about moving the students.

At the large oak tree, rogue launched herself at her attackers using her power to weaken them and absorb their powers while Mimic faced James. James snickered at her "You think you can fight me and win?" Mimic only growled in response – Logan's power obviously brought out the animal in her. "Well I won't kill you... I will make it so you can never escape me again." Mimic sliced at James trying to wound him, but he brought a knife out of nowhere and parried. It wasn't as strong as Adamantium, but that didn't mean it couldn't harm her. She backed off; looking over her shoulder quickly to see Rogue struggling with the last mutant but before she could even think about helping about helping her comrade James lunged at her again. She brought her arms up to protect her face. She thought she had avoided his knife but she felt blood drip down her face. Pain lanced through her arm as she saw the cut there.

She had to overcome it. She had to fight.

She launched herself at James slicing, trying to rip chunks out of him as he clamped his hand on any available part of skin he could find. He was trying to suck all the energy out of her. She fought the lethargy, retracted her claws and punched James in the head, over and over again until her fell unconscious. However, just before his eyes closed he slowly brought the knife up and stabbed her brutally through the side.

Mimic screamed out in agony, as blood flowed down her side. She tried to ignore the pain, looking around desperately for Rogue. She was on the floor, she wasn't moving at all. Mimic crawled over to her; she was breathing_. Thank god_. Mimic gently shook Rogue awake and smiled at her; "Well you took out those bastards, guess you can fight." Rogue chuckled weakly and looped her arm around Mimic's shoulder they both supported each other and started to limp away.

James voice floated towards Mimic "I'll come back you know. I will get you. Even if I have to kill every person you care about to get to you. You are MINE!" Mimic filled with rage, Rogue dropped her arm from Mimic's shoulder as she turned away, running her claws out. She screamed in James' face; putting all her grief and anger into that one scream as she raised her claws to stab through his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter in my little Mimic saga. The holidays plus 2 major assignments got in the way a bit. :D I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, I don't know why. I think maybe I didn't go into enough detail? Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.... I think it might be the last. :S As always constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. Honesty please people! xxx**

~*~

"Mimic STOP!" Logan roared as he ran up the hill to Mimic and a collapsed Rogue. Mimic's claws stopped barely centimetres away from James neck.

"Why? Why should he get a life when his power kills? Why should he live when he is a murderer? He's evil Logan. His power is evil. If I kill him, then everyone can be safer." Mimic's eyes bored into James' soul as a tiny trickle of blood slowly made its way down his neck.

Logan held out a placating hand; "Because, you don't want to take someone's life. It changes you. Forever."

Mimic laughed mercilessly; "Too late Logan. I already have a death on my conscience."

Logan grasped for anything to stop her from becoming a murderer; "Look, all our powers are dangerous. I've killed people. You saying I should die?"

Mimic tore her eyes away from James and her head snapped up to look at Logan; "God...No. Logan ... I didn't mean..."

"Exactly, so let's just put the claws away shall we?" Logan inched closer to her.

Mimic slowly retracted her claws and James relaxed visibly. He started to smirk and say something, before Mimic punched him brutally in the face.

"Kid that's one mean right hook. You knocked him out!" Logan smiled appreciatively.

Mimic smiled weakly in return, slowly climbing off of James and walking towards Rogue. "C'mon she can barely walk."

Logan walked over and supported Rogue's other arm as the three of them left the intruders and walked towards the mansion.

~*~

Hank rushed over to the two wounded girls when they entered the infirmary with Logan. "Ok. Lay Rogue on the table please. Do you know what injuries she sustained?"

Mimic looked at him tiredly; "She got bashed on the head a couple of times. I saw her get punched in the torso alot and on her stomach. Apart from that I didn't really see. Sorry."

Logan added; "I can smell blood, so she probably has been injured somewhere else as well."

Mimic surreptitiously tried to cover her side as best she could.

Logan and Mimic gently laid Rogue down on the table and stepped back letting Hank get to work.

As they sat down in the corner, Logan noticed the gash on Mimic's arms; "Hey. You're hurt. Let me see."

Mimic shied away; "Its fine, it's not very deep. Be a couple of stitches maximum." She realised if she showed him the cut on her arms, she would have to lift them away from her body and he would see the wound in her side. She wanted Rogue to be treated first. She had bought James here, it was her fault. The least she could do was let other injured people be treated first.

Hank turned to Mimic and Logan; "Rogue is fine. She has sustained a few injuries. They don't seem too serious. She should be fine in a couple of days. Mostly she is just exhausted. Mimic, I'll treat you next."

Mimic slowly got up from her chair. Pain lanced through her as she clutched her side. "Oh shit." Was all she managed to say, before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

~*~

It had been three days since Mimic had collapsed and Logan had not left her side. She still had yet to wake. Rogue sometimes came to sit with him. She had a newfound respect for the girl lying on the bed. "Logan, you have to rest. I'll stay with her. If she wakes up, you'll be the first to know. I promise." Rogue pleaded with Logan as she fiddled with his army tags around her neck.

"5 more minutes. Then I promise I'll leave." Logan barely looked at her. He couldn't stop worrying about Mimic. It seemed strange even to him. He had only known her a short time but he just couldn't leave her alone. For some reason he liked her.

An hour later, Rogue left sighing quietly to herself. "I'll see you later Logan."

~*~

It was a couple more days before Mimic finally awoke. She slowly cracked one eye open and upon seeing Logan she opened the other one. She smiled lightly at him asleep with his head on her bed. She looked around the room, trying not to move too much. She didn't feel any pain though. _At least I'm alive. _She thought to herself. _But where do I go now? It's not like anyone is actually gonna want me around._ She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed Logan stir and raise his head. He blinked up at her and when his eyes met hers he grinned, his whole smile splitting his face. A smile was so rare from Logan that Mimic forgot to talk for a minute. Logan leapt up and hit the button on the wall calling for Hank as he did so.

Hank walked calmly into the room; "So you're awake and I seem to be having déjà vu. Although if you could refrain from throwing me across the room this time, I would appreciate it very much." Mimic blushed while Logan just looked surprised.

"So Doc, she okay? She gonna live?" Logan was impatient.

"Well Logan, if you actually let examine her first, I will tell you." Hank looked amused.

Logan had the grace to look abashed. Hank examined Mimic thoroughly; "You know that you should have told us about your wound. If you had waited any later there could have been serious ramifications. At it is because the blade missed any major organs and wasn't too deep, with a couple of weeks bed rest and some well earned relaxation, you should be fine."

Mimic smiled; "So can I leave the infirmary? No offense Hank, but its kinda boring in here. I mean all the walls are white and there's no entertainment. Seriously, a bit of colour wouldn't hurt at all."

Hank replied "You can leave only in that". He pointed to a wheelchair in the corner.

"You have got to be kidding me. A wheelchair? I could totally walk!" Mimic protested.

"If you try to walk your stitches may come undone and then you will just have to be in it for longer." Hank cautioned.

Mimic sighed in resignation. "Fine, bring it on. I'll learn some tricks in it and get a good runaway speed." She smiled.

Before she could even try to get out of bed, Logan scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently in the chair.

"Well, that I could get used to." Mimic grinned at Logan; "You my slave now?"

~*~

It was many, many weeks later that Mimic's stitches were finally taken out and she could walk around unaided. She relished the independence. Logan had barely left her side while she was recuperated.

It had not gone unnoticed by others how close the pair were becoming but they were oblivious. Mimic would never admit it but she was smitten, they weren't a couple but they weren't just friends either. Eventually she became frustrated with the lack of definition. _What did Logan think?_

She got her answer in and afternoon when she and Logan were sat beside each other on a bench. Mimic looked out onto the grounds of the institute, for once she actually felt safe.

"Mimic. what are we doing?" Logan asked her.

She looked startled; "Er I thought we were sitting on a bench."

Logan smiled; "You know what I mean. Look, I think we feel the same way about each other. But I'm not sure we can do this."

Mimic was shocked. Just as she had started to raise her hopes that she might actually get to be happy, Logan had shot her down. But she had to know "Why?".

Logan looked uncomfortable; "You're so much younger than me. I mean I was alive a long, long time before you were even born. And, I may live for so much longer than you. I'm not sure I could build a life with someone, only to watch them die. And, you're so young; you've got your whole life ahead of you. Being an x-men there's always the chance I'll get hurt and well..."

Mimic snorted, which was obviously not the reaction Logan had expected from the look on his face. "That's it? Honestly Logan I've never heard anything so stupid in my life. You're older than everyone! You can't think just because you're older than me it's inappropriate. Plus it's not like I'm a minor, you won't be breaking any laws. And you can't spend your entire life cutting yourself off from everyone just because they might die, or you might. That's ridiculous – that's like cutting of your nose to spite your face. You can't live a whole life without love. Look, we feel the same way about each other, and if they are your only objections then I see no reason why we can't ... um... move forward." She grinned.

Logan was speechless; firstly because that was the most he had ever heard Mimic speak at once and secondly because he had just grasped what she had suggested.

He took her hand and rubbed his fingertips over the scars that now adorned the skin in between her knuckles. He loved those scars; it was like she was branded as his. He looked up at her and said; "OK, kid. Let's go."

~*~

Rogue watched as Mimic pulled Logan up the stairs, she was giggling and he was growling in mock annoyance. Rogue had never seen either of them that happy; she wiped away a small tear as she turned away.

Meanwhile, Mimic and Logan had reached the door to his room. Logan slammed the door behind them and kissed Mimic forcefully. She moaned into his embrace; loving the feeling of his warmth and how he made her feel so safe. Her hands fisted into his hair as his roamed about her body. She finally broke for air before crashing her lips back against his as his tongue massaged hers in her mouth. They walked to the bed, neither breaking the kiss apart from to tear clothes off of each other. By the time they reached the bed they were left naked and panting.

Logan grinned, taking in Mimic's naked body his eyes darkened with desire. His eyes rested on the scar on her side it was still pink. He leant over her side to kiss and nibble the scar as she gasped at the sensation.

"Logan, I want you." Mimic pleaded. But Logan did not comply, instead he held her wrists above her head and slowly kissed her mouth before making his way down her neck to mark her as his. She bucked and ground against him, as he sucked on her neck eliciting growls from his mouth. She moaned loudly as his hand found her and one finger slipped into her damp heat. He moved his finger and added another, as his thumb flicked her clit she screamed; "God, Logan do that again!" He willingly complied, before long Mimic was screaming her orgasm into his mouth. Without giving her time to recover Logan slipped his erect penis into her forcefully. She groaned into the air as he thrust rhythmically into her, trying his best not to lose control so soon. She squirmed underneath him as he pleasured her; "Logan, harder, God! FASTER! Just.... just more! Logan more!" He grinned wickedly and finally let himself loose, thrusting himself into her over and over again until they reached simultaneous climax, screaming each other's name.

Logan withdrew from and lay panting at her side. She broke the silence first, when she finally got her breath back. "Well. That was new. I wouldn't mind doing that again." She smiled.

Logan drew circles on her skin with his fingertips. "I just thought. I don't even know your real name. I found out mines James. James Logan. But you can still call me Logan."

Mimic stared at him searchingly; "It's Aimee. My name is Aimee."

~*~

**Right guys, that's the end. What do you think? :D lots of love xxxx**


End file.
